eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1538 (27 November 1997)
Synopsis Ian moans to Kathy that Lucy has been hoarding photos of Cindy under her pillow, and he gives them to her. Kathy tells him he should get rid of things like that, and when he leaves, Kathy tears up the photos and throws them away so Lucy won't even have the chance to do it again. Bianca and Ricky are off to the hospital for the abortion. The nurse explains everything yet again in minute detail, and Bianca is put in a private room to do the business, with a buzzer to call for help at any time. Ricky goes off to get some drinks for them, and when he gets back, Bianca has done a runner. She's out by the car, trying to break into it as she doesn't have the keys. She whines on about how the baby is "afraid" and "knows what's going to happen". She also confesses she was intending to have an abortion before, when she thought Ricky didn’t want a baby. Ricky manages to drag her back to the room and she produces the abortion with no problems. The nurse takes it away to clean it up and then says Bianca can see it if she wants to. Ricky looks like he's about to vomit and leaves the room. The abortion is brought in in a small basket, and the nurse says Bianca can hold it if she wants to. Terry goes into the Vic and asks for a whisky. Grant asks if he's sure and serves him, meanwhile Peggy is chatting and Terry gives her a sob story about Simon hassling him for money, and she says "It's on the house" when Grant comes back. Simon catches up with him later, and demands that he pay his fair share. Terry says that he has something in the pipeline which will soon make the kitty positively overflow. Simon looks like he's heard this story once too often before. Cindy appears in the Square and almost runs over Lucy who's dashing across the road with Kathy trailing behind her. She puts something through Ian's letter box, and then meets Ian at a nondescript shopping centre. She says she's going to drag him through the courts to make him give her access to the kids. Ian asks her how she got the expensive house and flash lawyer, asking if she's finally gone on the game. She says it's none of his business, and flounces off. Phil sees George in the Vic and mentions he's heard George bought Manor Wood. George is reticent when talking about it, and Phil leaves, saying maybe see you at the club. George is surprised and Phil says he's just become a member. George goes to see Annie and asks her what she's playing at, as he doesn't want Phil sticking his nose in his business. Annie says it's nothing, he's a nice bloke, and he'll just come in and lose a few quid gambling and that's all. George doesn't seem totally convinced. Robbie tells everyone he's got enough money to ask a girl out for a nice romantic meal, and when they ask who, he won't say. Nigel and Barry make fun of him, saying why, is she ugly? Robbie says she's not. Later he goes to the café all dressed up. Barry happens to walk in after him and say, "not bad," and then he says to Mary, Robbie's out on the pull, what do you think? Robbie looks mortified and goes off with his tea without asking her. He comes back, and asks her if she will go out with him for a meal tonight, and she says no, it's not a good idea. Missing the point entirely, he asks what about a film then. Mary says no, she doesn't want to go out with him, sorry, but it's better to be straight about it. Robbie presses on embarrassingly, asking why, and she says she doesn't want a relationship. He says pathetically, that's OK, they could just see how it goes. She says no, AGAIN, and he finally gets the message and says "I've just made a complete fool of myself haven't I?" She says no, but unconvincingly! Ricky and Bianca go home and Ricky apologises for having to leave the room. Bianca says it's OK, and the baby was "perfect and lovely", and she goes into the "tiny little fingers" routine that she's berated Tiffany for only a few months ago. Ian gathers the residents' association together, and they have a vote on the restaurant proposal. He asks Kathy to come to support him, and she says she doesn't like lying. He says she won't have to, just not mention that he is involved. He has a brief sticky patch when people ask him for exact details of who's asked for the planning permission, and he lies and says he doesn't know. Then Irene and Terry say it's opposite their house and will lower the tone with drunken people and even more rubbish in the square. Peggy says will it affect her lunchtime trade, and Terry says of course it will. Phil says he shouldn't think so, and gives his opinion that a classy restaurant will be good for the square, after all how many fry-ups can you eat in one lifetime? Nigel shouts out "Loads!". Then someone asks Kathy her opinion and she's annoyed as she has to say she agrees with Phil and thinks it'll be OK. They vote, 15-13 in favour of not opposing the planning permission. When asked for any abstentions, Big Ron puts his hand up, and to which Sanjay says he doesn't know what the word means. Phil turns up at the club and immediately bumps into an old friend, saying he thought he was banged up, and his reply is that he's out now. Annie quizzes him how he knows this bloke, and he says, like he said, business. Annie asks what kind, and Phil says well it wasn't greasy motor mechanics. Phil asks what George is playing at with Manor Wood and now the restaurant, is he going legit? Annie says it seems so, and it's because he doesn't want to involve your mother in anything dodgy. Phil asks what Annie thinks about this, and she looks disdainful, saying she certainly doesn't want to be running a restaurant full of cheap villains. Phil says "What, you'd rather be one yourself?" Annie says "There's nothing cheap about me." Credits Main cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma Guest cast * Big Ron - Ron Tarr Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes